kingdoms_of_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Andrew
This is the lore for my new main character, Andrew, who I am bringing to the new lore. DECEASED Andrew's Lore Andrew was born on a far island, travelling around for the majority of his childhood. His family lived on a small boat, and they never settled down. This went on until Andrew was about 11, where an accident in the harbour of the Devil's Regime, (The same country the Predjodski's came from), and he was forced into an orphanage. At the orphanage they always had too little to eat, were forced to do slave labour and were treated poorly. The only possession Andrew owned was his father's guitar, which his father had taught him how to play. He wouldn't talk to the other kids, just playing his guitar constantly. Some of the other kids liked his music, and he slowly began to make friends. He also got a girlfriend, but on the same day they agreed to be together, the orphanage was bombed by one of the Devil's Regime's most infamous terrorists. After the bombing, he became miserable and depressed, starting his journey around many lands before reaching Terra. He saw this as a new opportunity, to make friends, and to find love. He picked his game up, becoming a lot stronger emotionally and mentally. "I looked up and saw you, I know that you saw me. We froze but for a moment, In empathy. I brought down the sky for you, but all you did was shrug. You gave my emptiness a name. But you ran away, Now all my friends are gone. Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved. Runaway! But what are we running from? A show of hands from those, in this audience of one. Where have they gone?" -Andrew Present The first person Andrew met was Chelle, he took a liking to her and befriended her slowly, eventually helping her through her depression. After a while of this, he grew a crush on her, too shy to mention it. He also became a good friend of Ellie's, who had talked to Chelle about Andrew's crush on her, which lead Chelle to tell him that she wasn't ready to date someone, after the death of Strelka Predjodski, her fiance. ---- The day they finally got together, after kissing under the mistletoe, Kyndig stabbed Andrew through the throat, a nd after a fight killed Chelle, and wounded Andrew beyond repair, both mentally and physically. As a result of this, he will no longer be able to sing, and will probably never be happy again, or speak to anyone again. He will always look depressed, never smiling. Andrew has now joined the Harlequins through Ellie, his Harlequin name being 'Silence' While Andrew sat in the tavern nearest to the front gate of Solaris, he began to cough violently. He spat out a shard from Kyndig's dagger, and amazingly could talk. Though hoarse at first, it slowly returned to normal. Despite being depressed before, Andrew has accepted that shit happens. He has accepted that everyone will go through rough times, and he's accepted that those who he loves that have passed on are now in a better place, able to rest peacefully. He also recognises that he has to be thankful for what he has, and not keep wanting more. He's thankful for the little things in life, and thankful for Dillon and his friends, for supporting him. Andrew was killed by John when he went insane, and he killed John in return, both of them dying beside eachother and the body of Dillon. App earance Andrew has wavy blonde hair and mint green eyes, he wears a large leather jacket and a white shirt underneath, heavy blue pants and black leather boots. He also, at this stage, wears quite a few bandages, one covering the healing puncture wound in his neck, the others mainly under his clothing. He also wears a necklace with the gem Chelle gave him on it, gold chain and case for the gem, which has Chelle's name engraved onto it. He is handsome, and looks young, despite not having his sweet smile anymore he looks peaceful. Skills / Traits Andrew is able to make a variety of instruments, play them, and has perfect pitch. He has no experience in combat, other than being able to hurl things, and he is rather small and quick, tall too. Relationships Chelle - *deceased* Andrew had a crush on Chelle, and relied on her a lot. He devoted himself to taking care of her, always trying his best to make her happy. When they finally got together, despite his effort to protect her, she was murdered by Kyndig during his jealous rage. Andrew will never be the same without her, and wont be able to sing her another song due to his injuries. Ellie - Ellie, at this point, is Andrew's only real friend. She takes care of him now, taking him to the Harlequin Sanctuary, where he'll begin with them as "Silence". They both rely on eachother at times, and Andrew at times thinks she's a lot like a sister. Tetsuke '- Tetsuke, being Chelle's adopted father, has only really met Andrew a few times, the first of which he embarrassed Chelle and Andrew by making a minor error in judgement, (hee fucking haa), the other time Andrew asked him to come to the guardhouse while he was still stuck in bed with his injuries, in which he apologized for not being able to protect Chelle from Kyndig. '''Pax '- Pax has only met Andrew once, and in the first few minutes of meeting, they had already shared a lot in common, both having crushes on Chelle, both enjoying music, both disliking war and violence. 'Mianna '- Although they got off on the wrong foot, Mianna and Andrew have become friends. Andrew enjoys Mianna's company because of her singing voice, and she's his partner in the Troupe. He has kissed her, and has a thing for her. They are engaged '''Kyndig - *deceased* Andrew had a mutual relationship with Kyndig, until the night he murdered Chelle. Andrew now does hate him, but accepts the fact that shit happens, and would probably not kill him or even try to hurt him if he saw him. Ignus - Ignus and Silence have only just met, but they share a lot in common, both their girlfriends being dead. Fox / Gretel '''- Both being in the Harlequins, Fox scared Silence by almost blowing herself up, but he tried to help her despite his injuries. After making smalltalk, he went to leave, but fell due to his leg spasming, and his crutch slipping from under him. She helped him, which he is thankful for. '''Dillon - Andrew immediately liked Dillon because she complimented his music. He was wearing his Silence mask, but took it off because he trusted her, managing to smile sweetly. He eventually went back to the Drunkard's Retreat, where he learned more about her (including the BI), and had his first taste of Alcohol (idiot chose bloodwine). He looks up to Dillon as a mother now, seeing her as a rolemodel and family Sly - Silence and Sly only really met and Silence thinks Sly is good company, happy to talk to her and walk with her during his day John Titor - John is Andrew's adoptive father, and Andrew loves him a lot despite him being in the BI. He doesn't want to lose him or Dillon, for fear he wouldn't have loving parents again Ella - Andrew's adopted child, once adopted child of Chelle. Andrew loves her as if she were her real daughter, and enjoys spending a lot of time with her. Important Lyrics Falling Down You're always looking back, Runnin' from the past. You're always sweating me about the next big heart attack. You're lookin' over your shoulder starin' down the path. (I'm fallin' down) Fallin' down Fallin' down x2 It's in your head all the voices mistaken, Shake it off shake it off. We' re all dyin' in the end. Audience of One Identities assume us As nine and five add up Synchronizing watches, To the seconds that we lost I looked up and saw you I know that you saw me We froze but for a moment In empathy I brought down the sky for you but all you did was shrug You gave my emptiness a name But you ran away, Now all my friends are gone Maybe we've outgrown all the things that we once loved Runaway! But what are we running from? A show of hands from those in this audience of one Where have they gone? Matter of Time It's how we live, How we live that defines us What we change And what we leave behind You know you can't , You can't take it with you Your day will come It's just a matter of time You were the king, now you're unconscious And after all this, No one will carry you home And without a thought, You let your guard fall to the ground Thou ght you were the king, But now it's gone Taste the air as you pull it in your lungs Try to savor it for one more song Silence Due to Andrew being stabbed through the throat, he is unable to sing, so when he asked Ellie if he could join the Harlequins, he knew it wouldn't be the same. He can only play the guitar now, and relies on Ellie to sing for him, which gave him his name; Silence. After a while, he was sitting in the tavern, when he started coughing violently. After being in extreme pain for a while, he coughed up a shard of Kyndig's dagger, and his voice came back Silence's new mask is white on one side and black on the other, looking rather scary Andrew's music Andrew could easily be one of the best musicians in Terra, his perfect pitch, great voice and his amazing talent with the guitar is shown at even the worst of times. Here are a few songs he wrote IC, mind that you have to imagine them in aco ustic. Category:Human Category:Harlequin Category:OC Category:Characters